The proposed project will develop and evaluate a program dedicated to educating teenagers about male sex roles in social and dating situations. In response to the alarming rise in the reported incidence of "date rape," teen pregnancy, AIDS, and sexually transmitted diseases, psychologists and educators are compelled to address more directly teenagers' attitudes toward and knowledge of sexual behavior in socially relevant terms.Partly the result of a familiar double standard, the role of coercive male sexual behavior has received little attention, both as a topic of research and as a focus for creating change in females and males. The program, intended for use in the classroom, uses videotaped vignettes, peer group discussion, and role playing to: 1) promote the accurate use of communication skills; 2) question stereotypical attitudes and beliefs; and 3) tech the value of female assertiveness and male restraint in dating situations. The use of videotape will allow social behaviors to be clearly and realistically represented in terms that appeal to teenagers. Multiple measures will be used to assess changes in junior and high school students' (15-17 years old) attitudes toward and knowledge of sexual behavior in social situations. Commercial applications of the curriculum include distribution to schools, counseling centers, and social agencies that provide services for teenagers.